


You're the king baby I'm your queen

by larrymoments



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Prince Louis, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymoments/pseuds/larrymoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teraz jesteś moją księżniczką, a ja twoim księciem z bajki"</p>
<p>AU w którym;<br/>Louis jest księciem, a Harry był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Po jakimś czasie znów odnajdują siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the king baby I'm your queen

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja pierwsza praca, którą gdziekolwiek umieszczam. Pomysł był spontaniczny i inspirowany różnymi teledyskami. Początkowo miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, ale wyszedł tak.
> 
> Proszę Was o zostawienie komentarza lub KUDOS na dole :)  
> A no i jak wam się spodobało to przyjmuje pomysły prompts xx
> 
> Miłego czytania :)

Szedł korytarzem ubrany w czarny markowy garnitur, jego buty stukały rytmicznie o marmurową posadzkę. Doszedł do masywnych drzwi z ciemnego drewna, zapukał lekko, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi powoli je uchylił. Przez niewielką szparę zauważył Louisa siedzącego wygodnie w skórzanym fotelu, piszącego coś na laptopie

\- Przepraszam, czy mogę wejść ? - zapytał niskim głosem, w odpowiedzi dostał tylko kiwnięcie głowy starszego.

Powoli wkroczył do bogato urządzonego pomieszczenia, wysoki sufit, ręcznie malowane zdobienia na ścianach, meble obite w drogą skórę i materiał, a na środku pokoju masywne, mahoniowe biurko, przy którym siedział szatyn drobnej postury. Harry usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko chłopaka, rozsiadł się wygodnie. Przyszedł do Louisa, żeby powiedzieć mu wszystko o szykującym się na dworze balu z okazji 25 rocznicy zawarcia związku małżeńskiego przez parę królewską, czyli rodziców szatyna. Brunet pracował w pałacu. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział czym się zajmuje, robił wszystko co wpadło mu w ręce. W wieku 17 lat trafił na dwór, gdy jego rodzice wraz z siostrą, którzy byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi królowej Jay, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Harry był wtedy niepełnoletni i musiał zostać pod czyjąś opieką. Anne nie utrzymywała kontaktów z rodziną, więc chłopak trafił na dwór. Stylesowie zawsze żyli w dobrych relacjach ze wszystkimi Tomlinsonami. Jay kochała wszystkie dzieciaki, a młodszy Harry i Lou byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wszędzie chodzili razem, dzielili się wszystkim, mówili sobie sekrety... Co takiego mogło się stać, że ich przyjaźń się rozpadła ? Harry zakochał się w Louisie... I to wcale nie to zniszczyło ich relacje.

15 letni Harry i prawie 18 letni Louis siedzieli na trawniku przy wielkim drzewie za rezydencją Tomlinsonów. Starszy opierał się plecami o drzewo z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami. Młodszy za to leżał na ziemi trzymając głowę na udach przyjaciela, który bawił się jego włosami. Dla nich taka bliskość nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. Często się przytulali i dotykali, niekiedy skradali drobne pocałunki na swoich policzkach. Dużo osób myślało, że są parą, jednak prawda była zupełnie inna. Siedzieli w ciszy. Lubili ze sobą rozmawiać, ale mieli też chwile, w których byli razem, ale każdy był pochłonięty w swoich myślach i było to w porządku. To była jedna z takich chwil. Harry już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się nad swoimi uczuciami do swojego kolegi. Widział, że to co do niego czuje, nie jest zwykłą przyjaźnią, że jego dotyk działa na niego inaczej niż kiedyś. Zaczął się przy nim zawstydzać, rumienić, często miał motylki w brzuchu na jego widok... To nie było normalne. Wczoraj w nocy długo nad tym wszystkim myślał, zdecydował się powiedzieć o tym Lou. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, mógł stracić wszystko lub... Stworzyć z szatynem związek. To byłoby spełnieniem jego marzeń. Ta chwila wydała mu się idealna.

\- Louis, a czy ty zakochałeś się już kiedyś? - młodszy przerwał ciszę patrząc z dołu na starszego

-Hm... -zastanowił się chłopak- nie, jeszcze nigdy się nie zakochałem, a czemu w ogóle zadajesz takie pytania? -odgarnął grzywkę z czoła bruneta- Zakochałeś się w kimś ? - uśmiechnął się czule

\- Ja...- młodszy zagryzł wargę- Ja zakochałem się w tobie -powiedział wszystko na jednym wydechu i zarumienił się mocno

\- Awww Harreh -starszy pogłaskał policzek przyjaciela- Wiesz, że to urocze ? 

Brunet patrzył na niego zdziwiony. Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji. Myślał, że szatyn go zwyzywa i każe iść do diabła.

\- Myślisz, że to urocze? Nie powinieneś mnie właśnie zwyzywać i zakończyć naszą przyjaźń ? -zmarszczył brwi

\- Hazz głuptasie, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Taka informacja nie może tego zmienić. Nigdy bym cię nie zwyzywał ani nie zranił -uśmiechnął się- Ale wiesz, że nie możemy być razem... -dokończył szeptem

\- Ale czemu ? -szepnął z wyraźnym bólem w głosie Harry. Starszy westchnął ciężko.

\- Ja nie jestem gejem. -patrzył mu w oczy- Możemy się dalej przyjaźnić, ale nie możemy być parą, ja wole dziewczyny Hazz.

Młodszy pokiwał tylko głową i zamknął oczy. Ta odpowiedź była dla niego okej. Szatyn dalej głaskał jego włosy, gdy się ściemniło, poszli do domu. Wypili po kubku cieplutkiej herbaty w swoich ulubionych kubkach i poszli do sypialni Tomlinsona, położyli się na łóżku gdzie oboje zasnęli wtuleni w siebie. 

Taki obrót spraw był dla młodszego jak i starszego okej. Harry zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciel nie chce go, bo jest brzydki, czy nie lubi go aż tak, tylko dlatego, że po prostu nie był gejem. Obojgu ten układ pasował. Brunet kochał swojego przyjaciela, ale ich relacje były cały czas takie same jak wcześniej. To co stało się niecały tydzień później, złamało mu serce...

Tego wieczoru Louis zabrał Harrego pierwszy raz na imprezę. Była to domówka zorganizowana przez kolegę z drużyny footballowej starszego. Na początku brunet był nieco speszony i cały czas pilnował się boku Tomlinsona, ale po 2 godzinach, gdy impreza się rozkręciła, a on napił się trochę alkoholu, opuścił bok przyjaciela i puścił się w wir tańczących na środku salonu par. Po jakimś czasie, wypite napoje dały mu w znaki. Chłopak wspiął się na pierwsze piętro w poszukiwaniu łazienki. To co zobaczył na korytarzu dosłownie złamało jego serce. Zobaczył nie kogo innego, jak swoje zauroczenie które było teraz przyciskane do ściany przez napastnika drużyny piłkarskiej i całowało się z nim namiętnie. Harry słyszał jęki wychodzące z ust przyjaciela i widział jak ten wypycha do przodu biodra, żeby zacząć ocierać się o swojego kochanka. Chłopak stał przez chwile obserwując całą sytuacje. Zakrył usta dłonią i płacząc przeraźliwie wybiegł z domu. Pobiegł do pobliskiego parku i usiadł na jednej z ławek. Płakał w swój rękaw i zastanawiał się czemu. Dlaczego Tomlinson okłamał go, mówiąc że nie jest gejem i że są tylko przyjaciółmi ? Wiele takich i podobnych pytań chodziło mu po głowie. Zmęczony płaczem wrócił do domu i położył się do łóżka. Zakopał się pod kołdrę starając się zapomnieć o całym świecie. Teraz dopiero wiedział, co to znaczy mieć złamane serce.  
Po tych wydarzeniach Harry przez tydzień nie wychodził z domu. Cała rodzina się o niego martwiła. Często przychodziła do niego mama, wypytując co się stało. On jednak milczał. Wygadał się dopiero swojej siostrze po około 2 dniach. Tamta nie powiedziała nic tylko przytuliła mocno swojego braciszka, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że czas leczy rany. Miała rację. Harry nie pozwolił przychodzić do siebie szatynowi, chociaż on bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się, co z nim jest. Ewidentnie oddalił się od przyjaciela. Louis dopytywał się każdego, kto miał kontakt z brunetem, co się stało, o co może chodzić chłopakowi, lecz nigdy się nie dowiedział. Przez dwa lata chłopak unikał i nie odzywał się do (byłego już) przyjaciela. Zmieniło się to w dniu, w którym Harry musiał zamieszkać z Louisem. Tego dnia wymienili tylko parę zdań, głównie to szatyn mówił do młodszego, Styles tylko przytakiwał i posyłał mu pełne bólu spojrzenia. On nigdy nie znienawidził swojego przyjaciela. On tylko czuł się przez niego zraniony i okłamany. To co się stało cholernie go bolało, boli nawet do dziś. Od kiedy brunet zamieszkał w pałacu Tomlinsonwów, wiele nie zmieniło się między byłymi przyjaciółmi. Rozmawiali tylko wtedy kiedy musieli, nic więcej. Harry skrycie liczył na jakąś uwagę Louisa, ale kiedy ona nie przyszła dał sobie z nim spokój. Nigdy nie powiedział starszemu o tym co widział i dlaczego urwał z nim kontakt. Szatyn przez pewien czas zastanawiał się, co mogło spowodować taką zmianę nastawienia przyjaciela, jednak do dziś nie domyślił się tego, co chłopak zobaczył i co go tak zraniło.

Teraz Harry ma 20 lat i dalej złamane serce. Już nigdy więcej się nie zakochał. Czasami spotykał jakiś całkiem niezłych facetów, ale zwykle odsyłał ich z kwitkiem. Gdy miało już dojść do zbliżenia, wszystko w jego potencjalnych kochankach mu nie pasowało. Dłonie były większe od tych należących do Tomlinsona, oczy zbyt mało niebieskie, usta zbyt pełne... To mu zniszczyło życie - porównywanie wszystkich do swojej pierwszej miłości. Skończyło się na tym, że Styles do dziś nie miał żadnego partnera, chłopaka, nawet jedno nocnej przygody. Cały czas czekał na Louisa. Cały czas liczył, że może uczucia starszego do niego się zmienią. Szatyn za to, miał 23 lata i cały czas eksperymentował. Chodził na imprezy, pieprzył przypadkowych ludzi w klubach. Takie życie mu odpowiadało, chociaż ostatnio uświadomił sobie, że jego partnerzy lub partnerki (wszystko zależało od jego humoru) mieli zielone oczy i brązowe włosy, może nie tak szmaragdowe, jak te należące do Harrego, a włosy nie tak błyszczące i miękkie jak to zapamiętał, ale na pewno podobne. Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomił, przeszedł go dreszcz, ale po chwili zdecydował, że po prostu lubi ten typ urody i nie ma to żadnego związku z jego byłym przyjacielem. 

Harry patrzył badawczo na Louisa, któremu okulary zsuwały się z nosa, a grzywka wpadała w oczy. On był nadal dla niego piękny. Starszy poczuł na sobie wzrok przyjaciela i odchrząknął

\- Więc... Po co tu jesteś? -spojrzał na niego znad komputera

Styles poprawił się w fotelu i przypomniał formułkę, którą trenował gdy szedł tutaj. Każda rozmowa z Lou była dla niego stresująca.

\- Jutro o 18 w sali balowej masz wygłosić przemówienie, którym powitasz gości i przywitasz swoich rodziców, później rozpocznie się bal -mówił rzeczowo Styles, wybijał nerwowo palce - Twoja mama o to prosiła, wspomniała też, żebyś dziś o 17 poszedł do Marca na przymiarki garnituru. Plus zgodziła się na to, żebyś pierwszy taniec zatańczył z tym... Jak mu tam... Zackiem - chłopak prawie syknął wymawiając jego imię.

\- Zaynem -poprawił go szatyn

Styles zagryzł wargę i czekał na dalsze słowa chłopaka

\- Dobrze, wszystko rozumiem, czy masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia ? -uniósł pytająco brew

\- Nie, to wszystko - mruknął

Chłopak szybko podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł nawet nie zerkając na księcia. Styles był cholernie zazdrosny o Zayna, dobrze wiedział jak się nazywał, ile miał lat, czym się zajmował. Brunet dokładnie prześwietlił jego sylwetkę, ale lubił denerwować Lou przekręcaniem jego imienia. Zayn Malik był chłopakiem, z którym od dłuższego czasu "spotykał" się szatyn. Prawda jest taka, że oni się tylko ze dobą pieprzyli. Coś typu sex friends. Malik miał wygląd. Ciemna skóra, oczy, włosy, całkiem niezłe ciało. Tylko to ich łączyło. Harry widywał ich razem na korytarzach dworu. Widział to, widział to w spojrzeniu Louisa. To nie była miłość. To było tylko pożądanie, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy Jay pozwoliła zatańczyć im razem pierwszy taniec. Nigdy wcześniej coś takiego się nie stało. Była to pewna nowość, że pierwszy taniec wieczoru jej syn zatańczy ze swoim chłopakiem, a nie z daleką kuzynką lub siostrą, ale co zrobić. Królowa w pełni akceptowała orientacje syna i wprowadzała na dwór powszechną tolerancję dla homo lub biseksualistów. Styles wrócił do załatwiania swoich spraw i do organizacji balu, wyboru przystawek, alkoholi i cholera wie jeszcze czego.

*-----*

Harry stał przed lustrem ubrany w czarny garnitur oraz koszule, poprawiał muszkę. Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Za 15 minut wybije osiemnasta. Podszedł do komody, poprawił włosy i spryskał się perfumami. Pewnym krokiem poszedł do sali balowej, gdzie zbierali się już goście. Kobiety miały piękne, sięgające do ziemi suknie, a panowie drogie garnitury. Stanął na uboczu, oparł się plecami o ścianę i patrzył w stronę podestu, na którym stał statyw z mikrofonem. Coraz więcej ludzi gromadziło się w sali. O równej godzinie na podwyższenie wszedł Tomlinson. Styles aż oblizał i zagryzł wargi na jego widok. Szatyn wyglądał jednocześnie tak pięknie i gorąco, że zabrakło mu powietrza. Chłopak ubrany był w granatowy garnitur, który idealnie podkreślał kolor jego oczu. Przód włosów miał zaczesany do góry, co tylko uwydatniało jego odstające kości policzkowe. Brunet zszedł wzrokiem niżej i zobaczył spodnie idealnie opinające jego pośladki. Odwrócił szybko wzrok, bo poczuł, że od samego patrzenia może zrobić się twardy. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i znów spojrzał na szatyna, który w tym momencie wygłaszał przemowę. Harry nie mógł dobrze skupić się na słowach chłopaka, bo za bardzo pociągał go jego wygląd. Po jakiś 10 minutach zszedł z podestu, a brunet odprowadził go wzrokiem. Orkiestra stojąca w rogu pomieszczenia zaczęła wygrywać pierwsze dźwięki walca angielskiego. Louis nerwowo rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu szukając Malika. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że go tu nie ma. I co on teraz zrobi? Przecież nie zatańczenie pierwszego tańca przez księcia to hańba dla całego rodu. Zagryzł mocno wargę i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Styles, który obserwował całą sytuację, zrozumiał o co chodzi. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Teraz albo nigdy- szepnął sam do siebie i pewnym krokiem ruszył na drugi koniec sali do przyjaciela.

W drodze obmyślał co może mu powiedzieć i przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, gdy przypomniał sobie z jaką chęcią i wytrwałością chodził na lekcje tańca. Podszedł do chłopaka który nerwowo przygryzał wargę.

\- Nie przyszedł ? -zapytał miękkim głosem

Starszy prychnął i wywrócił oczami

\- Jak widać...

Brunet spojrzał na niego badawczo, wystawił w jego kierunku dłoń.

\- Zatańczymy ? - spytał niepewnie z nadzieją w oczach

Szatyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Pierwszy raz od 5 lat Harry proponuje mu coś, co wykracza poza jego obowiązki. Patrzył na niego przez chwile zszokowany. Nie chciał znów wpadać w głębsze relacje z chłopakiem. Co on pieprzy, to oczywiste, że chce wszystko odbudować, ale nadal jest przekonany, że robi to tylko po to by ochronić dobre imię rodziny. Louis złapał jego dłoń, na co młodszego przeszedł dreszcz, to był ich pierwszy kontakt cielesny od tamtego dnia. Harry był zszokowany i niepewny sytuacji. Lou tylko się do niego uśmiechnął i pociągnął w kierunku środka sali.

\- Ja prowadzę - mruknął mu do ucha i ułożył ramiona w ramę.

Młodszy był wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek i dawał mu się prowadzić. Oboje dobrze tańczyli, więc postronny obserwator miał wrażenie, jakby płynęli po parkiecie. Szatyn całą siłą woli unikał patrzenia w oczy bruneta, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i spojrzał mu w oczy. To co w nich zobaczył zaparło mu dech w piersi. Patrzył w nie głęboko. Widział czyste uwielbienie i miłość, ale też trochę bólu i zawiedzenia. Zagryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok, nie zaprzestając tańca. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie bliżej.

\- Czemu ? -wyszeptał patrząc mu prosto w oczu

Harry, gdy tylko usłyszał pytanie przestał na chwile tańczyć, ale zaraz znowu zaczął. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli o co mu chodzi. Louis chciał, żeby młodszy wytłumaczył mu wszystko. Czemu się oddalił, zostawił go bez słowa pożegnania. Harry zagryzł nerwowo wargę. Przekalkulował wszystko w głowie i zdecydował się powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Do cholery, ma 20 lat i złamane serce od około 5, może to pomoże mu się wyleczyć, może gdy wszystko mu wyjaśni, zejdzie z niego ten ciężar i znowu się w kimś zakocha ? Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć całą historie? - zapytał młodszy

Szatyn tylko pokiwał głową i patrzył mu prosto w oczy, przysunął się do niego tak blisko, na tyle ile pozwalał taniec. Harry westchnął.

\- Pamiętasz dzień, w którym wyznałem ci miłość? - brunet uniósł brew, a książę pokiwał tylko głową, on dokładnie wszystko pamięta - Ty wtedy powiedziałeś, że to okej, ale nie jesteś gejem i że możemy co najwyżej się przyjaźnić. Dla mnie ten układ był świetny, kochałem swojego przyjaciela, który nie chciał ze mną być, tylko dlatego, że woli dziewczyny. - wykonali piruet - A pamiętasz może imprezę niecały tydzień później ? To była moja pierwsza domówka, miało być tak fajnie i w sumie było, do czasu... 

\- Nie mam pojęcia jaki to ma z tym wszystkim związek. - szatyn zmarszczył brwi, Harry zaśmiał się gorzko

\- Nie przerywaj, zaraz może sobie przypomnisz. Przez pewien czas na tej imprezie, byłem obok ciebie, ale później atmosfera się rozluźniła. Zacząłem pić i tańczyć. Było świetnie, ale to co zobaczyłem na piętrze -pokręcił głową- to złamało mi serce, ty mi je złamałeś - chłopak chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale Harry nie dopuścił go do głosu- Zobaczyłem ciebie... z nim. - chłopak zamknął oczy, wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły w niego z podwójną siłą- T-ty się z nim obściskiwałeś, całowałeś go tak zachłannie, wtedy byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem, ale teraz domyślam się jak to się skończyło... A myślałem, tak mi zresztą powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś gejem, że nie chcesz mnie dlatego, że jestem chłopakiem, a niecały tydzień później widzę cię w jego objęciach, podnieconego. Wiesz jak to zabolało? - spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym bólu, jego oczy były mokre od łez

Louis przypomniał sobie całą sytuację. Uświadomił sobie, jak ogromny ból musiał mu zadać. On po prostu... on wtedy też czuł coś do Harrego, ale myślał, że to po prostu bardzo dobra przyjaźń, braterstwo. Poza tym Harry był dzieckiem a on był prawie pełnoletni. Na tej imprezie... On szukał, szukał tego kim jest, czy serio pociągają go faceci. Szatyn patrzył w załzawione oczy młodszego, zaprzestał tańca i pociągnął go w róg sali, położył mu dłoń na policzku. Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje, był zaciekawiony i zszokowany tym co robi starszy. Mimowolnie wtulił twarz w jego dłoń. Louis patrzył w jego oczy i wtedy sobie wszystko uświadomił. Te wszystkie eksperymenty, noce w klubie, one miały na celu znalezienie kogoś, kogo naprawdę szukał, kogoś kto cały czas był pod jego nosem. On szukał Harrego. Od zawsze był tylko brunet. Chłopak zagryzł wargę i patrzył w jego zielone, przestraszone oczy. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zbliżył ich twarze. W młodszym obudziły się uczucia sprzed 5 lat, tylko teraz były one kilkaset razy silniejsze, wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Starszy bardzo powoli i delikatnie pocałował chłopaka. Było to tylko próbne muśnięcie ustami. Gdy poczuł, że brunet oddaje pieszczotę, pocałował go pewniej. Chciał tym przekazać wszystko co czuje. Młodszy miał miękkie kolana, zaplótł dłonie na karku szatyna i całował go jakby to było jedyne co trzyma go przy życiu. Ten pocałunek był jak powrót do domu. Czuli to oboje. Ich usta ocierające się o ciebie, dzielenie się drżącymi oddechami. To wszystko było idealne i pasowało do siebie. Książę położył chłopakowi dłonie na biodrach i przejechał językiem po jego dolnej wardze, na co tamten uchylił wargi. Ich języki zaczęły się o siebie ocierać, ale nie było to nic szybkiego. Całowali się czule i powoli. Chcieli nacieszyć się tą chwilą, bo żaden z nich nie wiedział, czy kiedyś się ona powtórzy. Gdy zabrakło im powietrza w płucach, odsunęli się od siebie, jednak nadal byli blisko.

\- Chce-chesz iść ze mną do mojej sypialni ? -szepnął szatyn w usta młodszego

Harry nie wierzył w to co właśnie usłyszał. To było spełnieniem jego marzeń, pragnień. Pokiwał ochoczo głową. Louis złapał go za rękę, splatając ich palce razem i pociągnął ich w stronę swojej sypialni. Brunet spojrzał na ich dłonie i uśmiechnął się. Pasowały do siebie. Weszli do sypialni szatyna, tamten zamknął za nimi drzwi na klucz, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Powoli przejechał opuszkami palców po ramieniu Harrego, spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Przysunął się bliżej i złączył ich usta. Pocałunek był tak samo czuło jak poprzedni. Młodszy rozkręcił się trochę i głaskał policzki księcia, podczas gdy ten gładził jego biodra. Wszystko było takie czułe i delikatne. Po chwili Louis zwiększył tempo pocałunku. Położył dłonie na ramionach bruneta i powoli zsunął z nich marynarkę, Harry zrobił to samo z jego. Uśmiechali się do siebie przez pocałunek. Całowali się namiętnie, starszy przygryzał wargę bruneta i zaczął iść w stronę łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą kochanka. Usiadł na wielkim i miękkim łożu, królewskich rozmiarów. Pociągnął na siebie chłopaka który teraz siedział na nim okrakiem. Nie przerywając pocałunku zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, przejechał dłońmi po jego nagiej klatce na co młodszy westchnął i odsunął się od jego ust. Brunet zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na jego szyi, co jakiś czas przygryzając lub zasysając skórę, żeby zrobić malinkę. Starszy wzdychał cicho na uczucie jego ust. Szybko za koszulami, ściągnęli z siebie spodnie. Harry siedział okrakiem na księciu, ocierając się o niego. Oboje byli podnieceni do granic wytrzymałości. Louis położył dłonie na pośladki partnera i przerzucił ich na łóżku, że teraz Harry leżał z głową na poduszkach, a Louis wisiał nad nim, całując jego szyję. Starszy zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na całym jego ciele. Chłopak wił się pod jego ustami. Szatyn ściągnął z niego bokserki i wciągnął nosem powietrze. Harry był tak cholernie piękny, spojrzał mu w oczy i wyraził wszystko wzrokiem. Zaczął całować jego podbrzusze, złożył pocałunek na czubku penisa młodszego i bez ostrzeżenia wziął go w usta. Rytmicznie poruszał głową, a chłopak wił się pod nim skomląc i wplątując dłonie w jego włosy, nadając mu tempo. Po chwili odciągnął go od swojego przyrodzenia.

-Lou, ja chce cię w sobie - wyszeptał patrząc mu w oczy, starszy tylko pokiwał głową i sięgnął do szafki po lubrykant - ale muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - mruknął wstydliwie

Książę usiadł koło niego na łóżku, złapał jego dłoń i gładził ją kciukiem

-Tak kochanie ?

\- Bo Lou ja.... um... Ja jestem prawiczkiem -wydusił z siebie- Ja od zawsze czekałem na ciebie -szepnął mu prosto w oczy

Louisowi oczy zaszły łzami. To było cholernie piękne i podniecające, że chłopak czekał na niego, aż tyle i to właśnie jemu chce oddać dziewictwo. Chłopak pogłaskał jego policzek i pocałował czule.

\- Będę delikatny skarbie, nie skrzywdzę cię nigdy więcej - szepnął w jego usta

\- Ufam ci... Ufam ci bardziej niż sobie

I to było wszystko. Cała niepewność opuściła ich obu. Louisowi dała siłę do działania. Usiadł pomiędzy nogami młodszego, kazał mu zgiąć nogi w kolanach, co chłopak chętnie zrobił. Pokrył palec grubą warstwą lubrykantu i zaczął go rozciągać. Był on cholernie ciasny. W końcu to jego pierwszy raz. Harry syknął cichutko z bólu na uczucie rozciągania, ale starszy skutecznie go rozpraszał całując jego uda. Po chwili dodał drugi, a później trzeci palec. Pieprzył go właśnie trzema palcami, a chłopak wił się pod nim z rozkoszy. Louis znalazł jego prostatę i uderzał tylko pod tym kątem.

-Ja.. już starczy, chce ciebie - wyjęczał cały zarumieniony z włosami rozczochranymi po poduszce młodszy.

To była tylko zachęta dla Louisa. Przez chwilę jeszcze upewniał się, czy na pewno dobrze go rozciągnął i wyciągnął palce. Brunet syknął na uczucie pustki. Starszy pokrył się porządnie lubrykantem i ustawił się przy wejściu chłopaka.

\- Rozluźnij się kochanie, a nie będzie boleć. Będę dla ciebie delikatny. -szepnął i pochylił się żeby złączyć ich wargi w czułym pocałunku.

W tym samym czasie powoli wsuwał się w kochanka. Harry spiął się lekko, ale po chwili rozluźnił się przypominając sobie słowa Louisa. Szatyn zatrzymał się w nim na chwile, żeby dać młodszemu czas na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia wypełnienia. Chłopak przez chwile czuł ból i mocno zaciskał dłoń starszego, która leżała koło jego głowy, ale po chwili pozwolił poruszyć się szatynowi. Książę pieprzył go powoli i w stałym tempie, mówiąc mu jak jest piękny i dobry. Po jakimś czasie przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Oboje czuli, że niedługo nadejdzie spełnienie. Spali głośno swoje imiona, a Harry wypychał biodra w stronę starszego. Szatyn pieprzył go szybko i nieregularnymi ruchami. Brunet wygiął plecy w łuk. Gdy poczuł uderzenie na swojej prostacie doszedł mocno na swój brzuch. Louis widząc i czując jak chłopak rozpada się przed nim na kawałki, sam doszedł jęcząc głośno jego imię. Opanował oddech i położył się przy Harrym. Ten od razu wtulił się w jego klatkę. Książę odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i złożył na nim pocałunek.

\- Byłeś wspaniały kochanie, najwspanialszy -szepnął starszy, brunet pokiwał głową

\- A... a co teraz będzie z nami ?- wyszeptał bardzo niepewnie patrząc mu w oczy, starszy westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy

\- Posłuchaj Harreh, muszę ci coś wyjaśnić. Tego dnia, odrzuciłem cię, bo się bałem. Sam nie wiedziałem, czy jestem gejem, czy nie. Czułem coś do ciebie, od samego początku, ale nie byłem tego wszystkiego pewien. Byłeś dla mnie jak brat, młodszy kochany braciszek, a tu nagle... Nagle się w tobie zakochałem -brunet miał łzy w oczy i słuchał wszystkiego co mówi do niego przyjaciel- Ale wtedy to było niewłaściwe, ja miałem 18, ty 15 lat. Byłeś dzieckiem, nie mogłem cię skrzywdzić, chociaż później zobaczyłeś coś czego nigdy nie miałeś zobaczyć i zraniłem cię tym jeszcze bardziej. Tak cholernie tego żałuje... Zrobię wszystko żeby ci wynagrodzić te lata... Kocham cię Harry - dokończył szeptem

Młodszy tylko wtulił się mocno w jego bok. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, ale były to dobre łzy. Starszy tulił go do siebie mocno, szepcząc słodkie słówka po chwili Harry zaczął:

\- Czyli teraz... 

\- Teraz jesteś moją księżniczką, a ja twoim księciem z bajki - uciął mu Lou i pocałował go słodko w policzek, oboje zachichotali i spędzili ten dzień, noc i resztę życia razem.


End file.
